highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Priests (Warcraft)
Religion is an important part of life in the world of Azeroth and as such, many races follow Priests. Some of these priests travel the world as adventurers. Some of the Heroes of Azeroth are priests. Priests excel in using the divine powers granted to them by their faith to heal and protect their allies. Others are able to wield these powers to cause harm to the enemies of their religion. Talents Discipline Priests who focus primarily on the protection of their allies rely heavily on focus and discipline in order to control their powers. Priests who are experts in discipline are skilled in all manners of divine magic, most primarily healing and shielding. Holy The holiest priests are unrivaled healers and are even capable of restoring life to allies who have been slain. They are also skilled at dealing damage to the opponents of their faith. Shadow Not all priests follow that which is good -- some priests turn to darkness. Most especially common amongst the Forsaken, who are burned by the Holy Light, Shadow Priests revel in darkness -- following a twisted form of the Light called Church of the Forgotten Shadow. Shadow priests are able to cause tremendous damage to their foes. Epic Priests Eventually, a priest can become powerful to become an Epic Priest. Their faith is so strong that their mere presence bolsters their allies and cause non-believers to quake in fear. The epic priest is a paragon of their faith. Priest Races Blood Elf Priests Blood Elves followed the Holy Light when they were High Elves, however their faith wavered and they became dependent upon the Sunwell for the source of their divine magic. When this was destroyed by the Scourge. Most of the Blood Elves turned to Fel Magic for their power source, including many followers of the Light. Eventually, Kael'thas Sunstrider kidnapped the Naaru M'uru and the Blood Elves began draining the being of the Light to power their divine magic. Eventually, the Sunwell was restored and Blood Elf priests now power their abilities through that once again. Notable Blood Elf Priests *Lady Liadrin *Nalonae *The Blood Elf Priest Champion of the Champions of the Horde *Tyelis *Matron Arena *Ponaris *Matron Narsilla *Belestra *Lotheolan *Aldrae *Matron Ossela *Matron Ismara Draenei Priests The Draenei are the race that is closest to the Holy Light itself, blessed by the Naaru and brought into their religion by these beings of Light to begin with. As such, their priests are among the most powerful worshippers of the Light. The faith of the Draenei Anchorites is unwavering, as they owe their very survival to the Light. It was through their Light-given powers that they were able to traverse the Twisting Nether to escape the Burning Legion. Notable Draenei Priests *Prophet Velen *Anchorite Viluaa *Ishanah *Iridi *The Draenei Priest Champion of the Champions of the Alliance *Zalduun *Guvan *Andrenatol *Izmir *Fallat *Caedmos *Salha Dwarf Priests The Dwarves who follow the Church of the Holy Light were once much more populous, before the discovery of the Dwarves titanic heritage. Still, some Dwarves are devout in their faith and unshakeable in the Light. Some Dwarves have been tempted to worship the Titans, but most keep their faith separate from their historical studies. Notable Dwarf Priests *Princess Moira Bronzebeard *High Priest Rohan *Harnun Firebelly *The Dwarf Priest Champion of the Champions of the Alliance *Sister Remba *Remba, the Abbess of Ash *Branstock Khalder *Maxan Anvol *Priestess Baerla *Toldren Deepiron *Braenna Flintcrag *Theodrus Frostbeard Forsaken Priests After awaking from the control of the Lich King, the Forsaken abandoned much of what they remembered from their lives. Some, however, retained their faith in something larger than themselves. No longer able to be touched by the Holy Light itself, they have twisted their former religion into something much darker. The Forgotten Shadow, their new faith, has become widespread among the Forsaken. Notable Forsaken Priests *Deacon Johanna *The Forsaken Priest Champion of the Champions of the Horde *Charkov *Aethalyste *Dark Cleric Cecille *Miles Welsh *Dark Cleric Claressa *Dark Cleric Beryl *Dark Cleric Pordon *Father Lankester *Father Lazarus Goblin Priests Goblins, through their commerce, have found themselves exposed to many religions and have also found that religion is a good source of income. As a result of this, some goblins have become skilled priests. Notable Goblin Priests *The Goblin Priest Champion of the Champions of the Horde *Brother Silverhallow *Sister Goldskimmer Gnome Priests Gnomes who worship the Light specialize in healing, many using technological devices to amplify their abilities. Though they existed, Gnomish followers of the Light were far from common until the Shattering drove many to seek hope for their world in the Church of the Holy Light, rather than the sorceries they often used. Notable Gnome Priests *Tilly Fiddlelight *The Gnome Priest Champion of the Champions of the Alliance *Doc Cogspin *Chief Surgeon Gashweld *Sister Goldskimmer High Elf Priests Notable High Elf Priests *Matron Alesso Human Priests The first race to embrace the Church of the Holy Light on Azeroth were the humans. Their faith has constructed a great many cathedrals and churches in the human lands. They passed their faith on to other races that follow the same faith: the Dwarves, High Elves, and even the Gnomes. Human priests, most specifically the Clerics of Northshire, fought in the First War and later helped found the Order of the Silver Hand. Notable Human Priests *Aduin Wrynn *Archbishop Alonsus Faol *Archbishop Benedictus *Uther the Lightbringer *Lady Courtney Noel *The Human Priest Champion of the Champions of the Alliance *Priestess Annetta *Priestess Josetta *Priestess Cocoa Anderson *Brother Benjamin *Brother Joshua *High Priestess Laurena Night Elf Priests For centuries, the Kaldorei only allowed women in the priesthood. The Night Elves worship the moon goddess Elune. The Sisters of Elune are still the highest ranking priests of the Kaldorei, who believe their goddess is the protector of all living creatures. Some Night Elves worship the Dragon Aspects, this small group is the Sect of the Dragons. Notable Night Elf Priests *Tyrande Whisperwind *Lafiel *The Night Elf Priest Champion of the Champions of the Alliance *Nara Medeiros *Shanda *Irlara Morninglight *Lariia *Jandria *Astarii Starseeker *Priestess Alathea Tauren Priests After the Shattering, the Tauren welcomed the Sunwalkers amongst them. The Tauren priests, like the Sunwalkers, worship An'she and receive their power from the light of the Sun. Notable Tauren Priests *Tahu Sagewind *Aponi Brightwind *Yuna Sunridge *The Tauren Priest Champion of the Champions of the Horde *Seer Liwatha *Seer Ravenfeather *Seer Alsoomse *Seer Kaya *Seer Beryl * Troll Priests Most Trolls across Azeroth worship the powerful Loa, including the Darkspear Trolls of the Horde. This ancient religion is often called Voodoo, and the priests who follow it are known as Witch Doctors. Witch Doctors are able to communicate with spirits of nature. This religion is the oldest known to exist on Azeroth. Other trolls worship Hakkar the Soulflayer, an ancient faith hailing back to the days of the Gurubashi Empire. Notable Troll Priests *Sen'jin *Vol'jin *Witch Doctor Koo'zar *Venoxis *Witch Doctor Mai'jin *Zabra Hexx *The Troll Priest Champion of the Champions of the Horde *Zaduru *Tunari *Parata *Tai'jin *Zumolo *Shadow-Walker Zuru Worgen Priests The kingdom of Gilneas continued to worship the Holy Light even while cut off from the other human kingdoms, and even as Worgen many continue to worship this divine force. Most Worgen still follow the beliefs they held before they became cursed. Others, however, have chosen to worship Goldrinn -- to whom they are naturally drawn. Notable Worgen Priests *The Worgen Priest Champion *Sister Almyra Real World Priests are a playable class in World of Warcraft. External Links: Wowpedia Category:Priests Priests (Warcraft) Category:Warcraft Classes